


Nowhere to sit

by shitai



Category: SHINee
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 18:23:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15690867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shitai/pseuds/shitai
Summary: “Kibum, where did the couch go?”“It’s gone”“Why?”“I want you to sit on my face”





	Nowhere to sit

“Kibum, where did the couch go?”

Kibum’s apartment looked exactly the same, apart from the fact that Kibum was on the floor, in a slightly cleaner section of carpet where his couch normally was.

“Oh, they’re gone” Kibum said simply, taking a sip out of the mug he had in his hands.

“Why is that?” Jonghyun asked, looking around at the apartment. If he started opening doors, he would see Kibum’s sofa wedged between his kitchen counter and breakfast bar.

“Because I want you to sit on my face” Kibum said calmly, putting his mug down on the coffee table in front of him.

“I- uh- what?” Jonghyun asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

“I want you to sit on my face.” Kibum said again, turning to look at Jonghyun.

“You could have just asked” Jonghyun said, kneeling down next to Kibum. “You didn’t have to get rid of your couch just to proposition me”

“It was more fun this way. Plus, I can move it back later.” Kibum said, turning so that he was directly facing Jonghyun.

Jonghyun rolled his eyes and leant forwards to kiss Kibum, cupping his face in his hands and pulling him closer. 

Kibum smiled into the kiss and shuffled forwards, pulling Jonghyun until Kibum was lying down with the other on top of him.

Kibum was already very eager, grinding his hips against the other’s thigh. He’d been anticipating Jonghyun coming over for an hour now, and he’d had plenty of time to fantasise. They’d never done this before, and he’d been wanting it for a while. Jonghyun’s comments about how good he was with his tongue made Kibum want to stick it somewhere else. 

Jonghyun reaches down to start pulling Kibum’s t-shirt up and off him, breaking the kiss momentarily as they did so, giving him time to pull his own off as well, even if he stretched the neckline a bit as he did so.   
This left them both in just their jeans, rutting against each other like animals in heat. Kibum had never been this insatiable before, it both scared and thrilled Jonghyun. 

Taking hold of Jonghyun’s hips tightly, Kibum pulled him forwards so he was straddling his chest. He undid the button on his jeans and pulled the fly down with his teeth. With his thumbs, he pulled down Jonghyun’s underwear, already erect cock leaving a smear of precum over his cheek. Kibum licked it off quickly, then pulled Jonghyun up again. Kibum’s face was perfectly level with Jonghyun’s tight hole, and he was practically salivating. 

Jonghyun was so hard that it practically hurt. He leant down to remove Kibum’s jeans, pushing them down along with his underwear so that they were both naked.

“Jjongie, are you ready?” Kibum asked, rubbing circles into Jonghyun’s hips.

“Yeah, Yeah” Jonghyun said, nodding quickly. He was pushing against Kibum’s hold, trying to push himself down onto Kibum’s waiting tongue.

“Easy, babe” Kibum said, before pulling Jonghyun down onto his tongue. He swirled his tongue over the rim, circling it twice, before dipping his tongue into Jonghyun. Jonghyun cried out, arching his back and pushing his hips down, rolling body again to angle Kibum’s tongue just right. 

Kibum was in heaven. Jonghyun’s plush ass on his face, tongue deep inside him, and his lover moving backwards and forwards on top of him, moaning and crying out with every little movement. It was everything he’d imagined and more. 

Jonghyun leant slowly forwards, changing the angle Kibum had to tongue fuck him at. He held Kibum’s hips, slowly lapping at the head of his cock, tongue curled slightly to reach more of Kibum’s cock.

Kibum moaned as he pulled Jonghyun’s hips again, holding him down on his face before letting him up again so he could start bobbing his head on his cock.

Jonghyun cried out and started moving faster. At this new angle, whenever Kibum pulled his hips down, his tongue tip was dead on his prostate, and it felt amazing. He started moving more quickly, placing his hands on the floor next to Kibum’s hips so balance himself as he started moving faster. The small tremors from his moans made Kibum feel amazing, and he started bucking his hips up.

They looked like two animals, grinding and  
bucking wildly in any way just to achieve their climax as fast as possible. Jonghyun knew that once this was over and the adrenaline wore off, his thighs and ass would be screaming in pain from this, but right now he could care less, Kibum’s tongue felt way too good to care. 

“A-Ah, Kibum, I’m close, I’m so close” Jonghyun panted before he took Kibum’s cock into his mouth. He started rocking forwards and backwards, holding back his gag reflex to deepthroat Kibum, bobbing his head up and down and tightening his lips, trying to make it as good for Kibum as he could, since he was making him feel amazing in return.

“Come for me, babe” Kibum said before pushing his tongue deep into Jonghyun, hitting his prostate dead on. Jonghyun cried out and arched his back, coming over Kibum’s chest. His blowjob became sloppier, his head moving wildly and his tongue laving over the head and shaft. 

“Fuck, Jjong, you’re doing so good, just a little more” Kibum said, grinding up into Jonghyun’s mouth, reaching down to hold his head and fuck Jonghyun’s mouth. It was only a little while longer before Kibum was coming down Jonghyun’s throat, and then lying back on the carpet. Jonghyun rolled off of him and curled next to Kibum, holding onto him tightly. 

“Fuck, Kibum, you should have asked for that sooner. It was so good” Jonghyun said, eyes shut and smiling.

Kibum laughed and got his breath back, sitting up and holding Jonghyun in his arms “It was great. But let’s get you to a bed, you look like you’re going to need some rest after that” He laughed, getting up and carrying Jonghyun to bed.


End file.
